Forum:Ubuyu Yuki
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : My character, Ubuyu (産湯) will be one of the few existing members of the Yuki Clan in existence, following the Kekkei Genkai Purge of Kirigakure. This came about, quite simply, through the intervention of the Hunter-nin. From my own interpretation, while the Hunter-nin are completely loyal to Kirigakure, they will take any measure possible in order to assure the village remains at its optimum level of power, and quell any internal or external threat as efficiently as possible. This, in turn, lead to the kidnapping of a talented Yuki Clan Member known as Amau Yuki, who was pregnant with Ubuyu at the time. In order to increase the efficiency of their corps, there was a constant monitoring for the child being born to be as healthy as possible. And thus, while the rage of Civil War continued, Amau was placed in a virtually eternal Genjutsu where she was in a paradise. Finally, upon the day of conception, Amau was placed in careful surgery where the Genjutsu was finally broken. In this surgery, Ubuyu was born, and then immediately taken away by the elite of the Hunter-nin. However, they soon realized that in order to cultivate the girl's abilities within the Ice Release, they would need a veteran to do so. In this fashion, Ubuyu lived what was thought to be a peaceful life for the majority of her childhood. While isolated, she knew the love of her mother from a young age, and accordingly so, awakened the Kekkei Genkai at the age of 6. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Ubuyu awakened this Kekkei Genkai through much training from a very young age. Constantly being exposed to her mother's Ice Release, combined with Ubuyu's natural talent for observation, along with her status as a Chakra Mutant (in that her mother's chakra disruption in the Genjutsu was passed down to her, making her immune to its effects). However, this training wasn't exactly the complete catalyst for its awakening. It was the emotional outburst from her near-death experience by a Hunter-nin in order to accelerate the process in a risk-less maneuver. In doing so, Ubuyu's chakra went berserk and immediately converted into the Ice Release nature, instantly awakening it, though depleting her chakra reserves massively. Later, this would cause the Hunter-nin to kill her mother, before placing Ubuyu in an unique Genjutsu in order to erase her memories of her mother, specifically, while retaining knowledge of the Chakra Natures she possessed. Ever since then, she was trained in its use, along with the conventional Hunter-nin techniques and the like in order to make her the absolutely perfect killing weapon. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : For the Kekkei Genkai specifically, my approach will be focused on utilizing minimum chakra to maximum effect for assassination-style missions. Her ice will contribute to her expert skill in Genjutsu, as well as the shattering of Genjutsu on her being. As well as this, she will specialize in the instantaneous creation of tools and the like, as well as use a Nintaijutsu form of combat with her ice as an extension of her being. To this extent, Ubuyu will also utilize her ice as a supplement to her Fūinjutsu prowess. And while limited, if thrown into a life or death situation, she will be capable of utilizing large-scale techniques with her ice affinity. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 10:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications